This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our research endeavor is the discovery and investigation of novel compounds as potential drugs for the treatment of cancer. The focus will center on the discovery of PKB (Protein Kinase B) inhibitors utilizing a structure based molecular modeling approach followed by lead optimization guided by computational chemistry. In another avenue, discovery of novel PKB inhibitors will be searched from a diverse source of natural product compounds isolated from research programs within our Department at Chaminade University as well as the screening of the same from various academic research laboratories in Hawaii.